villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mitch (Phineas and Ferb)
' Mitch', also known as "Big Mitch", is a villain from Phineas and Ferb who appeared in the season 2 episodes "The Chronicles of Meap" Part 1 and Part 2. He is an alien poacher who travels the galaxy, illegally capturing exotic alien species and holding them in his space-ship. His arch-nemesis is a small alien crime-fighter, Meap. Mitch found a balloon that was originally owned by Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, and added it to his collection, naming it "Colin". Doofenshmirtz found it and they argued over who owned it. Mitch was eventually defeated by Meap, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, and Candace. ''Meapless in Seattle'' Mitch returned in a season 3 episode "Meapless in Seattle" in which he tried to find a lost jar of 'cutonium' so that he could become the most adorable being in the universe and everyone would be so enamored of him that they would obey his every whim. It was revealed that Mitch is actually in fact the same species as Meap (a species that lives and revolves around cuteness) and is piloting a tall robotic suit that he can control even while not wearing it. After Doofenshmirtz accidentally drank the cutonium, Mitch captured him and took him back to his evil lair where he drained the cuteness out of Doof and put it into himself. Mitch was defeated by Isabella who out-cuted him, and Meap, who blasted him down with his rainbow death-ray after Isabella depowered him. He was then imprisoned for a "time-out". Parody One of the first episode's running jokes is that the characters keep mistaking Mitch as Meap's father, to which they both refute. One of Mitch's lines is a parody of Darth Vader's famous line, "I am your father!", in which he says to Meap, "No, I am not your father!". Gallery Real Mitch.jpg Mitch out of his suit.png 250px-Mitch 1.png Trivia *Mitch is apparently known as "Big Mitch" to his friends. *He dislikes being called a zookeeper because "that sort of legitimizes" his capture of other creatures. *The voice of Mitch is done by English comedy actor David Mitchell. The name Mitch is similar to his voice-actor's last name. *He only says the word "meap" without his universal mustache translator. This is also true of his nemesis Meap and the rest of the inhabitants of their home planet. *Balloony was the rarest "creature" he has in his spaceship. *Mitch is actually the same size as Meap, as he is seen outside of his suit in "Meapless in Seattle". Meap did not previously know that Mitch could step outside his suit. The specific reason for why he wears a suit is unknown. *He has his own theme song called "He's Mitch". Category:Aliens Category:Evil Genius Category:Phineas and Ferb Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Parody Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Nemesis Category:Poachers Category:Archenemy Category:Robot Pilots Category:Hegemony Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Outright Villains Category:Traitor Category:God Wannabe Category:Male Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Living Villains Category:Imperialist Category:Warlords Category:Bigger Bads Category:Egomaniacs Category:Leader Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Satan